DB's Phone Call
by Marymel
Summary: D.B. calls Greg and has a sweet conversation with Jackson.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I got this idea after I watched the CSI:Cyber episode Hack ER, and thought it would be cool to finally finish it. I always loved D.B. and his family on the show, so I wondered what they might have been up to since the end of Cyber and my story The House. You don't need to read The House before you read this, but it might set things up a bit. Anyway, hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

D.B. Russell smiled as he watched his granddaughter help Barbara in her backyard garden. They had come a long way since he announced he was leaving the Las Vegas Crime Lab to work with the FBI. As much as Barbara loved her husband, she hated the idea of leaving what had become their home, even if she had second thoughts about that in the beginning.

D.B. sipped his coffee and smiled when he thought of his CSI family back in Vegas. Everyone had come so far. Catherine was lab director and became the guardian of the two girls whose mother died in the casino explosion, Nick stayed in Vegas and took over as head of Grave Shift, Greg was now the assistant supervisor and he and Morgan had two beautiful children, and Sara left to join her husband Gil Grissom but both returned to help the crime lab every now and then.

Thinking of Greg's son Jackson brought a smile to the former supervisor. The little boy had grown so much since he came to live with his father, and he quickly gave Barbara another family in Vegas. Even though they'd been through so much in Vegas, Jackson was family to the couple. And Jackson adored them both. He and their granddaughter Katie became good friends, and Katie often asked about her young friend in Vegas. Thinking of them and realizing he hadn't talked to anyone in Vegas for a while, D.B. took his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Greg's number. After the second ring, he was surprised at the voice that answered the phone.

"Hello?"

D.B. had to smile. "Hi, Jackson."

Jackson's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Hi, Uncle D.B.!"

D.B. laughed softly. "How are ya?"

"Good! Did you know my daddy got promoted?"

"He got promoted?" D.B. asked with a smile.

"Yeah! He's now the assistant supervisor! And Papa Eckie and Aunt Catrin got him a cake!"

"Oh, well that's very important," D.B. said with a soft smile. He missed Jackson almost as much as he'd missed his own children and granddaughter when he lived in Vegas.

"Yeah," Jackson said with a giggle. "He's a good scientist."

D.B. smiled warmly. "They all are, aren't they?"

"Yep!"

"Oh, I almost forgot," D.B. said. "I talked to Katie the other day."

"You did?" Jackson said with a smile. D.B.'s granddaughter was one of his best pals.

"I did. And she misses you very much. And she wants you to know that Mrs. Barbara's okay."

"Oh, good!" Jackson said. He missed Barbara since she moved back to Seattle.

"Yeah," D.B. said with a thoughtful smile.

"Uncle D.B., I miss you and Mrs. Barbara," Jackson said.

D.B. sighed quietly. "I know, pal. And she misses you. I'll bet she wishes she could make you some of her famous oatmeal raisin cookies."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah. She made the best."

"Yeah," D.B. said quietly. He knew Jackson didn't understand why he and his wife briefly split up - he just loved his extended family. "You know what, Jackson?"

"What?"

"I thought of you today and sent you a big hug."

"You did? That was you?"

"You felt that?" D.B. asked with a smile inching onto his face.

"Yeah! I missed you so much, I sent you one too!"

"Whoa! That's a big one!" Jackson giggled. "Thanks, Jackson."

"You're welcome!"

D.B. smiled thoughtfully. "How are you doing, kiddo?"

"I'm good!" Jackson said. "We're going trick-or-treating on Halloween! I think I'm going to be Linus, cause I like the Great Pumpkin! Mama says she'll probably dress Greta up as Sally!"

"You are? I bet you're going to get lots of candy."

"Yeah!"

D.B. laughed softly. "That's great."

Jackson laughed softly. "An' Scruffy came too! But she can't have chocolate. Oh, an' daddy said he's gonna send you pictures!"

"Oh, good. Tell him I said thank you."

"I will!"

Just then, Greg came into the room. "Jacks, who's on the phone?"

"You wanna say hi to daddy? He's right here." Jackson bounced off the chair and handed the phone to Greg. "Here, daddy!"

Greg smiled and sat down. "Hello?"

"Hey. How's it going, Mr. Assistant Supervisor?"

Greg had to smile when he heard his former boss' voice. "Good. How are you, D.B.?"

"I'm okay. How's everything in Vegas?"

"We're good. We really miss you," Greg said honestly. "But everyone has settled in well. We added Wendy Simms."

"Isn't she the one who worked in DNA before Henry?" D.B. asked. He remembered Henry mentioned her when Hodges was briefly engaged.

"Yeah. She was in Portland for a while, but she's settled back in well. She and Hodges are going strong."

D.B. chuckled softly. "Will wonders never cease? How are Lindsey and Catherine?"

"They're good. Catherine loves seeing Lindsey work with everyone. She's really coming into her own."

"Yeah, Charlie says she's loving being a CSI."

Greg smiled at the memory of him coming home after testifying in court to find Charlie and Lindsey babysitting Jackson. They began dating after Jackson inadvertently played matchmaker. "Yeah, Jacks adores both of them."

D.B. smiled softly. "Yeah. Charlie's up here helping with the new house."

"Yeah, Nick said you guys got back together."

"Yeah," D.B. said with a soft sigh. "I'll tell you, Greg...the divorce was the worst thing I've ever done. I know..."

"You're together again," Greg said. "That's what matters."

D.B. smiled softly, grateful he had another chance with Barbara. "Yeah. So...how's that baby girl of yours?"

Greg smiled warmly. "She's great. Walking all over the place now. Talking, too. She tries to say 'Nicky' but it comes out 'Icky'."

Both men laughed softly. "That's great," D.B. said.

"Yeah," Greg said. "She calls Sara 'Awa'. She knows who they are, just...not how to say it."

"She'll get it," D.B. said. He loved hearing about his Vegas family.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Greg said. "Catherine said the girls are doing great. Maria and Eli are in the same class. And Helena really likes Lou."

D.B. smiled as he remembered Catherine telling him she dated Detective Vartann, and he could tell both really cared for each other. "That's really good."

"Yeah," Greg said. He sighed quietly. "You know...I'm really glad things worked out for you and Barbara."

"Thank you," D.B. said honestly. "You know, she says one of these days, we've got to come visit you guys. Last time she saw Jackson and Greta was...a year ago?"

"Yeah," Greg said. "Jackson really misses her, too. He'd love that." He laughed softly. "Seriously, I blink and he's in third grade already."

D.B. laughed softly. "I know the feeling. How does he like you being the assistant supervisor?"

"Good. He knows I have an important job, and I always put him and his sister and mama first."

"I know, and he knows you do." D.B. was honestly proud of the young CSI. "You're a good dad."

Greg smiled at the compliment. "Thank you."

D.B. was about to hang up when a small voice said, "Dada?" The former supervisor smiled. "Is that Greta?"

"Yeah," Greg said. D.B. heard the younger man whisper, "You want to say hi?"

"Ah!" Greta squealed into the phone.

D.B. laughed softly. "Hello, little miss."

Greta giggled. "Baba da!"

"Is that right?" D.B. asked with a warm smile. He was proud of both Morgan and Greg as CSIs and as parents.

"Ah!" Greta squealed.

D.B. and Greg laughed softly. "Well, it sounds like you've got a great family," D.B. told the baby girl.

Greg laughed softly. "Morgan says hi, by the way."

"Tell her hi from me," D.B. said with a smile. "Hey, Greg? I've got to go, but I wanted to check in and say hi."

"I'm glad you did," Greg said honestly. "We're doing good here, but we do miss you guys. Everything okay?"

D.B. sighed. "Yeah. I had a case a while back...reminded me of Finn."

Greg sighed quietly. "We miss her, too. Jacks tells Greta about her."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. One time when Jacks was about three, Finn babysat and danced with him."

D.B. laughed softly, picturing his long time friend dancing with Greg's son. "She adored him," the former supervisor said.

Greg smiled softly. "Yeah. Jacks loved her. But he's doing okay. He loves science."

"He's his father's son," D.B. said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Ecklie says Greta's going to be a CSI because she investigates everything."

D.B. laughed softly. He could just picture Greg and Morgan's kids following in their footsteps. "Maybe someday."

Katie ran in and hugged her grandfather. "Grandpa, can we get some ice cream?"

Greg and D.B. laughed softly. "Sure," D.B. said. "Hey, can I call you again sometime?"

"Sure," Greg said. "Tell Barbara and everyone hi from us."

"I will. Say hi to everyone in Vegas for me."

"Will do. Take care."

"You too."

Both men said goodbye and hung up. D.B. smiled at his wife and granddaughter. "Jackson's dad says hi."

Barbara and Katie smiled. "Cool!" Katie said.

"How are they doing?" Barbara asked.

D.B. smiled. "Just fine." And D.B. knew it was true.

 **The End**


End file.
